


deadly nightshade

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deadly Plants, Fluff, Gardening, Kissing, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit helps Remus with his garden.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179





	deadly nightshade

**Author's Note:**

> for anon prompt: "Hope I won’t be a bother but can I request Dukeceit with both of them cleaning the garden in Remus’ castle/growing plants in the garden because it looks more like a death trap"

"Not that I don't _love_ to assist you with manual labor, but _why_ exactly are we doing this?" Deceit asks, lugging another wheelbarrow filled with potted plants down the narrow walkway. Sweat drips down his face, matting his unruly hair. "Particularly on such a fashionably _warm_ day, the perfect temperature for lying on a rock in the sun?"

"Roman thinks my castle looks like a death trap," Remus says matter-of-factly. Deceit glances at the brooding edifice thrusting jagged, narrow spires into the tumultuous air. Yep, he could see it. "I want to _really_ make it a death trap." He rubs his hands together and cackles.

"Do I want to know what kind of plants these are?" Deceit asks, arching an eyebrow. Remus grins, sharp and thin.

"No," he says cheerfully. "But I wouldn't take those gloves off, Dee Dee."

"Point taken," Deceit says, staring down at the yellow gardening gloves Remus thrust at him at the crack of dawn, shouting exuberantly about his plans. And who was Deceit to deny him when he looked so _excited_ about it? It wasn't like the others usually listened to him.

"The belladonna goes over here," Remus says, pointing helpfully to a garden bed. Deceit stares at him.

"Remus, I have no idea what belladonna looks like," he reminds his boyfriend. Red stains Remus's cheeks.

"Oh yeah," he says. "It's the ones with oval, pointy leaves with all the ribs." Doubtful, Deceit carefully rummages through the wheelbarrow and pulls out a plant.

"This one?" He asks. Remus nods eagerly.

"That's it!" He says. "I got lots of those. Don't eat the berries, they could kill you. Well, not really, 'cause we can't die, but it would hurt."

"I'll keep that in mind," Deceit says dryly as he hands off the deadly nightshade. All twelve pots of it- Remus wasn't kidding when he said he had a lot of them. They work in silence for a few moments before Deceit speaks up again.

"So are we just getting inspired off the Alnwick Garden, or..." Remus's face brightens, his eyes glittering like glass.

"You know!" He exclaims. "Yeah, like that! The plants are so, so pretty, I love them! And they should make sure no one else tries to get in here without my say-so!"

"Has anyone tried?" Deceit asks, handing him a hemlock plant.

"Well, no," Remus admits. "But do _you_ trust my brother?"

"Not particularly," Deceit says mildly. He doesn't add _not where you're concerned_ , but he can't help thinking it. The twins' relationship is on the mend, but it's still strained when it comes to Remus expressing his creativity. It's just too...gross, too different, too _much_ , as far as Roman is concerned. Deceit doesn't agree with him, but he knows it still upsets Remus sometimes.

"Do you think I could make them alive?" Remus asks, peering down into the pot of foxglove he's holding.

"You probably _could_ , but I don't think it would be a wise decision," Deceit says. "Do you want to talk to a bunch of plants every time you come here to brood or create?"

"Not really," Remus says honestly. "And it wouldn't be fair- you're right, Dee Dee." He sets the foxglove down into its new home and sighs, looking around the place in satisfaction. "I love it so far. Thank you, Dee."

"For you, anything," Deceit murmurs fondly. "Although my back is starting to ache, so a break would be nice."

"Sure!" Remus says. "Let's take a break. Hey, wanna invite Roman over one day and see if he can get through all the plants? I'd make 'em indestructible first, so he can't just cut them down."

"That could be entertaining," Deceit says, unable to stop the smile creeping onto his face. Remus flings his gloves off, cradling Deceit's face in his hands and resting his sweaty forehead against Deceit's.

"I wanna kiss you," Remus says. His eyes are brighter than the sun. "May I?"

"You may," Deceit says, breathless. The touch of Remus's lips against his own is soft and sweet, like a gossamer thin wisp of cotton candy.

"Break time," Remus hoarsely says when the kiss breaks away. "As long as you need, Dee Dee." Deceit smiles, removing his own gloves and tossing them into the wheelbarrow. He laces his fingers through Remus's, guiding him toward the castle.

"They say there's no rest for the wicked, you know," Deceit muses, watching Remus duck his head to make it through the entrance. Remus grins at him.

"Then we just have to try harder!"


End file.
